


Are You In Love?

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [21]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Love at First Sight, M/M, Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Songfic, Unrequited Love, based off of a Regrettes song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Are you in love?Do you feel it in your stomach?Does it twist and turn and scream and burnAnd start to make you cry, but you like it?Based on "Are You In Love?" by The Regrettes
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Kudos: 23





	Are You In Love?

. . .

_(Are you in love?)_

I first met Hajime on the beach.

Upon first arriving at Jabberwock Island, the brunet apparently got overwhelmed and promptly passed out. No one really felt like staying on the beach and waiting for him to wake up, rather desiring to go on ahead and explore the island.

"Go on ahead," I had told them, "I'll watch over him."

I remember crouching over him, demanding "Hey. . .Can you hear me?" The second he showed signs of consciousness. 

_(Do you feel it in your stomach?)_

When those two greenish-brownish eyes met mine for the first time, I could swear my heart grew wings. 

_(Does it twist and turn and scream and burn and start to make you cry, but you like it?)_

Me and him had hit it off right away, becoming close really fast. He was quick to make me feel things I had never felt before. He was so handsome and strong and confident, all around utterly amazing. 

I really liked spending time with him, it was so strange! He had a smile that melted a thousand hearts and every time he got too close to me, my entire body heated up.

The announcement of the killing game changed everything for us and everyone.

_(Don't want to let it slip away)_

He was so distressed and nervous while I on the other hand, was _excited_. How could I possibly be there for him, an Ultimate, when I was merely a nobody with nothing special about me?

I wanted to help him, I really did, but what could be done?

_(Does it stretch into your throat until you don't know what to say?)_

What could someone like me do?

I thought that was the turning point for us. But the real turning point was the first trial. 

_(Does it hold you under its pillow in the night?)_

When he found out what I did, the horror and hatred in his eyes utterly destroyed me, he looked so betrayed! I could've crumpled on the spot. 

I could've. I didn't. 

_(Does it kill you with it's passion and its endless beam of light)_

I fired back at him just as hard, making him use his brain and forcing him to break through his contradictions. 

Hajime, I'm sorry I didn't regret that too much.

I couldn't blame Kazuichi and Nekomaru for knocking me out and tying me up in the Old Building; really I deserved it! I just-if I had to be a little selfish, I would have liked to have little breaks to stretch, eat, and use the facilities. 

But having Hajime come visit me alone with food was a nice added bonus.

_(When you see yourself in the future old and grey)_

He really looked like he didn't want to be there at all and very disgusted with me but the fact that he even came at all, even though he probably didn't even want to or even have to. I wish he didn't leave so soon.

I wanted him to stay with me. I wanted to talk with him. 

He left anyway. And I couldn't blame him.

_(Who do you want beside you when you wake to start your day?)_

The Despair Disease-the Lying Disease more specifically, was hell.

Ugh, I felt positively awful, the illnesses I already had not helping at all. Everything I said was either gibberish or a lie, and I had positively no idea how to stop it. 

_(Yeah its extreme, I know what you're gonna say)_

Hajime came to see me at one point, and I was thrilled to see him! Even then after everything, he kept coming back to me! And my feelings remained the same.

"Hajime. . .I hate you Hajime," I told him, "I never want to see you again. You're the worst."

_(I'm being too dramatic but this feeling feels this way)_

I didn't mean that, of course. I was just trying to tell him how I felt about him, how much I loved and cared for him, how much he really meant to me. But of course it didn't come out the way I wanted.

And Hajime (what I was hoping at least) forgot about the lying aspect of the whole LYING DISEASE got offended and stormed out.

Once again, I felt positively awful, but for a different reason this time. Deep down I knew I shouldn't blame myself, it's incontrollable, but still, I should've found a way to fight it off. 

_(Are you in love?)_

I wish I had a chance to explain.

The funhouse was a whole ride. 

Between the hunger, and almost confessing my love to Hajime, it was a whirlwind of emotions. 

_(Do you feel it in your spine)_

A part of me wishes I never beat the Final Dead Room. A part of me wishes I never found out about me, or Hajime, or the others. It hurt me emotionally more than almost anything.

_(Shaking, waking, tearing, waking, taking its sweet time)_

I did regret treating Hajime like that. I must have overwhelmed and confused the absolute hell out of him. But you already heard me say that, didn't you?

_(But you want it)_

Again, Hajime, I'm sorry. Let's make up in our next life.

I had to save the traitor, the only pure one out of a bunch of lowly, awful Despairs. I knew I had to do whatever it took to weed them out.

_(Yeah, you need it just to breathe)_

Just some trickery, lying, and a pinch of luck would get the job done.

_(You're never sure of what trick it's pulling from its sleeve)_

I didn't want to leave Hajime. Somehow I still loved and cared for him. A large part of me hoped and prayed Hinata was the traitor. But that would've been too much luck, right?

_(If you said yes)_

Blood, stabbing, gas, spear, blackness.

_(To all the things above)_

But I have to say, when I woke up to a concerned-looking Hajime's face, nothing seemed to matter anymore.

_(Then yes my friend I'm sorry)_

Since then, we grew closer than ever. And even after everything and all this time, the feeling stayed the same. 

And every day I thank the stars that he ended up feeling the same.

_(It appears you are in love)_


End file.
